1. Field
A conductive material and an electronic device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode device, and a touch screen panel includes a transparent conductor as a transparent electrode.
The transparent conductor may be broadly classified as three types according to the composition of the material. The first type is an organic-based transparent conductor, such as a conductive polymer, the second type is an oxide-based transparent conductor, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), and the third type is a metal-based transparent conductor such as a metal grid.
Conductive polymers have high specific resistance and low transparency and may be easily deteriorated when exposed to moisture and air. Indium tin oxide (ITO) may increase the manufacturing cost of a device due to the cost of indium, and ITO may limit a flexibility of a device. The metal-based transparent conductor may increase manufacturing cost due to the complicated manufacturing processes associated with use of a metal-based transparent conductor. Thus there remains a need for an improved conductive material suitable for electrical devices.